Question and Answer Fic!
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: A fanfiction where you can ask the guys from DBZ a question and they will respond! FINALLY UPDATED! 11/10/09
1. Chapter 1

A Q and A fic!

Vegeta: Where are we? (looks around nervously)

Dbz rox: you're here to answer some questions from our reviewers!

Frieza: Why would we do that?

Dbz rox: Because if you don't, you will pay.

Broly: (starts laughing insanely) Yeah right! Like you could do anything to us! What do you think we are? Weak! I'm the legendary super sayian! Nothing can hurt me!!

Dbz rox: I beg to differ. (gets out Frying pan of Doom and whacks Broly with it)

Broly: OW! Why you mother-

Dbz rox: (hits him again) NO CUSSING!

Broly: (rubs head and whines like he's two again) owwwwwww. That hurt!

Vegeta: Quit your complaining! I'm so sick of weaklings like YOU whining about the stupidest things! Get over it! (crosses arms)

Broly: SHUT UP!! (starts to bawl)

Frieza: So when are we going to answer these questions? I have better things to do with my life.

Dbz rox: As soon as people review! So, review please and give me some good questions!

Broly: Don't any of you dare review! Except you, Brolylover. I like you. (smiles sexy at her)

Dbz rox. Ok… (sweat drop) Review please!


	2. Question and Answer Time!

Ok everyone!! Here's Chapter 2. I've been very pleased with your questions and I hope I get more awesome questions like that in the future!!

Chapter 2

Dbz rox: Good news everybody! We have some questions!!

Broly: And I'm not answering them.

Dbz rox: Are you sure? Brolylover reviewed.

Broly: (eyes with shock) Really?

Dbz rox Yes, but first we have to answer some questions. Starting with Frieza!!

**Mirai-Vegetto: Frieza: I hear that you actually made a friend... Cell. Is it true?**

Frieza: Hmmm. Now that I think about it, Cell and I are actually really good friends. We have one thing in common: to kill Goku.

**Broly: I hear you're on steroids. Is it true?**

Broly: I am NOT on steroids!! I don't need them!! I'm the legendary-

Dbz rox: Super sayian. I've heard all before. (rolls eyes)

**Vegeta: Do you actually LIKE your hairstyle?**

Vegeta: (smirks proudly) why yes, of course I like my hairstyle. It makes me look cool.

Dbz rox: (mutters under breath) it makes you look like a weirdo.

Vegeta: (glares) what did you say?!

Dbz rox: (smiles innocently) nothing! Now on to our next question!!

**Ich-Bin-Insanity: Here are my questions, spawned by my muses, Insanity and Greed. Please direct your offense and/or anger at them, for I know Insanity's smart-assess will tick more than one person off. Here we go.**

**Insanity: Broly, why do you act like such an arse to Kakkarotto just cos he made you cry as an infant? You bloody annoy me, and why the hell did you HAVE to survive for three crap movies? Sodding git...grumbles about idiocy**

Broly: To answer your questions: 1) Because it haunted me forever and I never got over it. 2) Because all the fans love me and the writers of the movies didn't want to take me off. Oh also, I could care less what you think of me.

Dbz rox: Ok, this one is for Frieza!!

**Greed**: **Frieza...what effing gender ARE you? And why are you such a wuss? (is very stumped).**

Frieza: I AM NOT A WUSS AND FOR YOUR IMFROMATION I AM A MAN!! (glares daggers)

Dbz rox: Ok… (whispers to Greed) he's really a woman.

Frieza: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Dbz rox: (gives Frieza the bridle) Now for our last question!!

**Brolylover: Hello my Broly cums(says it in sexy voice)-Walks up to Broly and kisses him passionately- I love you. Many people are gonna be mean. Don't let 'em get to you. (rests head on chest)**

Broly: Don't worry. They won't get to me. (starts kissing Brolylover on the neck)

Dbz rox: (watching Broly and Brolylover make out) Ok. That's just ew! (turns head away)

End of chapter 2

Well, how'd yall like it? Review and give me some more good questions!!

(Broly and Brolylover are still making out)

Me: Oh for the love of god. STOP IT!! YOU'RE SCARRING MY EYES!!

(Broly and Brolylover continue to make out).

Me: Oh well. (gets out video camera) this'll be a great vid to put up on Youtube. Review!!

Oh yeah!! Don't worry, Mirai-Vegetto, They're coming in the next chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!! Enjoy!!

Chapter 3

Dbz rox: Great news everybody!! We got more reviews!! It seems that the last chapter was a huge hit. Now, before we begin, I would like to introduce some new characters in this chapter. First up is Cell!

Cell: Whatssup. I'm ready to answer some of these questions. Bring it on!

Dbz rox: I'm glad you're ready, Cell. Most of these people are acting like total babies. (looks at Frieza)

Frieza: HEY!!

Dbz rox: As I was saying, our next newcomer is Goku!!

(At the mention of Goku's name, Broly goes into a rampage).

Broly: (Gets off of Brolylover and charges at Goku) Kakarot, KAKAROT!!

Brolylover: Broly! Come back here! Goku's not worth anything!

Goku: Hey, I take offense to that! (Sees Broly powering up to his legendary super saiyan form) Oh shit!

Dbz rox: (Gets out the frying Pan of Doom and whacks Goku with it) No cussing!!

Goku: (groans) ow…. That hurt! (Sees Broly forming a ki blast) Crud! (Starts powering up also).

Brolylover: Guys stop it! Broly, stop fight-

Broly: Shut up! I'm going to defeat Kakarot and no one can stop me!! (Throws ki blast at Brolylover)

Brolylover: ahhhhhh!! (Explodes and dies)

Dbz rox: (sighs) I guess I should get them to stop fighting. (Runs up to Broly and hits his pressure point on the back of his neck).

Broly: (falls unconscious).

Goku: (panting) thanks Dbz rox! (goes back to normal form)

Dbz rox: No prob. Now where was I? Oh yeah, I was introducing some new characters! Well, the other newcomers are, Gogeta and Vegetto!!

Gogeta & Vegetto: Where are we?

Dbz rox: You're here to answer some questions!

Vegetto: HA! What if I don't feel like it?

Dbz rox: (gets out the Frying Pan of Doom and waves it madly in the air) you want to say that again? Say it to my face!

Vegetto: (wets himself) n-no.

Dbz rox: Good. Now for the moment you've all been waiting for: Question and answer time!! (looks at review page) it seems that some of these questions are for Broly so I'm going to wake him up.

Goku: WHAT!! Have you gone mad!! I'll get beaten to a pulp!

Dbz rox: Don't worry Goku; I won't let him do that. (gets a bucket of ice cold water from God-knows-where and pours it all over Broly).

Broly: (Wakes up) AHHHHH!! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!

Dbz rox: (flips hair) I wanted to wake you up. You have some questions, and by the way, if you go after Goku again, then you'll never see your next birthday.

Broly: (groans) Fine!

Dbz rox: Good. Now for our first question, err. statement.

MiralVegetto: Broly: You are an idiot you know that? Kakarot is much better than you. (Prepares a Final Kamehameha and sends Broly to Hell)

Broly: Ahhh!! (dies but is magically brought back to life) that person better hope we don't meet.

Vegeta: Well, since I am Mirai-Vegetto, you are one of my Fuses; I kinda have no choice but to like you. But please... why is it that when you first showed you were about the same size as The Midget (Krillin) and now you're Mr. Tall Guy? Were you still in your puberty years!?

Vegeta: Grrr! I was not in my puberty years! What kind of question is that!!

Dbz rox: (mumbles under breath) a very good question if you ask me.

Vegeta: SHUT UP!!

Dbz rox: Moving on. Next question is for Frieza!

Frieza: I hear you killed your mother because she accidentally gave you boiling water instead of warm milk. That also explains your weird voice. Is that true?

Frieza: STOP INSULTING MY MOTHER!! And no, it's definitely NOT true!! And my voice is NOT weird!!

Dbz rox: Right…..

Ich-Bin-Insanity: eeh...the last 2 reviews weren't questions per se...just stupid fandom...  
Insanity: Vegeta...why don't you just kick Goku's ass already? What are you waiting for? I'd pay MONEY to see that! Why do you hold back? That's one of my major questions about you that really needs to be answered.

Vegeta: Hmph. I do not hold back against that weakling. I can beat him anytime, anywhere!

Dbz rox: ( raises eyebrow) then why haven't you?

Vegeta: (face gets red) shut up! (turns away).

Dbz rox: (smiles)

Shadow sayian13: I have some questions!!

Frieza: There are some 'rumors' going around in hell that you made it with Cell. Is that true?

Frieza: WHAT!! I did not "made it" with Cell!! What are you talking about?!

Dbz rox: (snickers) what an idiot!

Frieza: (Glares daggers)

Broly: If you could have one type of pet, what would it be?

Broly: Hmmm. Now that I think about it, I would really like a golden retriever.

Dbz rox: (snorts) why would you want that?

Broly: Because I like dogs!

Dbz rox: (rolls eyes)

Vegeta: How would you react if someone were to randomly hug you?

Vegeta: I would throw them off of me. No one touches the prince of all saiyans!

Dbz rox: What about Bulma?

Vegeta: (blushes) shut up!

Dbz rox: (thinks)_ He'll never admit it._

Kidgoku13: Bardock: Why didn't you ever try to track down your son? You rock! (gives cookie)

Bardock: Hmmm. I don't know. Time flies I guess. Oh, thanks for the cookie! (munches on cookie)

Dbz rox: Well, I guess that's it for the 3rd chapter!! Keep reviewing everyone and I- (looks at the dead corpse of Brolylover on the ground) hehee. I guess I'll have to revive that. (giggles)

Frieza: Review and I'll kill you.

Dbz rox: (gets out a mallet and whacks Frieza with it).

Frieza: OWWWW!!

Dbz rox: please review!!


	4. Vegeta torture

A/N: Now for the moment you've been all been waiting for!! (drum roll) AN UPDATE!! (Fans scream) yes, yes, I know. I haven't updated in a while but that's because I've had writer's block. So enjoy this chapter. Oh, and Brolylover, you **better **be happy that I'm updating this story because I won't be updating this story for a while! -glares daggers- Ok. I think I better stop talking and just write the damn story! Enjoy!!

Chapter 4

Frieza: Great. Just what the world needs. Another update.

Dbz rox: Shut up. (hits Frieza with mallet).

Frieza: Ow!

Goku: So… when are we going to answer some questions?

Dbz rox: Right now!

**Kidgoku13: ****Ha! Awesomeness! Okay, this time, I'm gonna ask Raditz a question.Raditz, have you resolved your evil ways, or do you STILL want to kill your brother? Also, did your parents chew you out for killing your brother?**

Raditz: Yes, I have resolved my evil ways and I have accepted my brother for who he is. As for my parents chewing me out for killing him…. Lets just say that I couldn't sit down for a week.

Frieza: (snickers) servers you right, monkey boy!

Raditz: What did you say?!

Dbz rox: Okay, okay. Break it up you guys. Lets go on to the next question.

**GokusAngelGirl: XD hilarious. ooh ooh! I have some questions!Vegeta: What the hell were you thinking in GT with that moustache? **

Vegeta: I thought it would make me look cool. And it did!

Dbz rox: Then why did you shave it off?

Vegeta: None of your business!

Dbz rox: Fine. Don't tell us. I already know what happened anyway.

Vegeta: (eyes widen) You do?!

Dbz rox: Yep.

Vegeta: Who told you?!

Dbz rox: (looks away innocently) that's for me to know, and you to find out.

**Goku: ah! Your awesome! (smothers you)..oh.. yea the question.. umm where did you go when you decided to stay dead?**

Goku: Well, I went to an all-you-can-eat-buffet first and then I went to Kai's planet to train

Vegeta: I thought so. Kakarot always thinks with his stomach first.

Goku: Hey!

Dbz rox: No offense Goku, but it's true.

Goku: (pouts)

**Frieza: I heard you have a crush on a certain flame haired saiyan.. do you?**

Frieza: That is most certainly **not **true!! I HATE THOSE WERTHED MONKEYES!!

Dbz rox: Of course you do. Next question.

**Mirai-Vegetto: Gogeta: What's up brother? In the final episode of GT, you were acting like ass. Why?**

Gogeta: What are you talking about? I wasn't acting like an ass!!

Dbz rox: Yeah you were.

Gogeta: Shut up! (gives bridle)

Dbz rox: Oh no you did not! (gets out frying pan and hits Gogeta 100000 times with it).

Gogeta: I think my brain just exploded. (looks up and sees stars spinning around him) Oh look! Pretty stars!!

Vegeta: What an idiot.

**Vegetto: Hey Past-Me! Why did you separate when you were inside of Majin Buu!? **

Vegetto: Something inside of Majin Buu made us separate.

**Bardock: DID I MISS SOMETHING?! WHEN DID YOU ENTER IN THIS FIC? Anyway, how did you feel like when you saw Kakarot and Raditz on Earth fighting each other? And how much did you enjoy when Gohan blasted the pulp outta Raditz?**

Bardock: Well, at first I wondered why they were fighting each other because Kakarot is one of us. But then I found out what happened and then it all became clear. As for your second question, I felt proud when my grandson beat the crap out of that weakling.

Raditz: Hey!! I was not weak!!

Bardock: Yeah you were. Your power level was only 1000. That's weak to a sayian.

Raditz: Humph. Whatever.

**Goku: You are so cool... and stupid! (Gives him a Mountain Dew). Anyway, why did you change your orange gi in GT? You look stupid in the blue one.**

Goku: (Drinks the Mountain Dew in one gulp) Thanks! The reason I changed gis in GT is because I thought the blue one would look cooler on me.

Dbz rox: The blue one looks more gayer on you then the orange one.

Vegeta: I totally agree.

Goku: You guys are meanies!!

Vegeta: (gives Goku the bridle)

Dbz rox: Hehe. Look out Vegeta!

**Vegeta: (Prepares a Big Bang Attack) Eat this, fire-brain! (BANG)**

Vegeta: Wha- (dies but is brought back to life) I'M GOING TO KILL THAT PERSON!!

Dbz rox: Yeah, yeah. Shut up.

**Cell: How'd you feel like when Gohan beat the crap outta ya!?**

Cell: I felt terrible. Like I was worthless.

Vegeta: (laughing) you ARE worthless, moron.

Cell: (glares daggers)

Dbz rox: Oh look! It's Brolylover. Hmm. She doesn't look to happy. How'd she get wished back to life?

**Brolylover: -suddenly comes out of nowhere- Broly...I...am...going...to...KILL YOU!-gets out a light saber- I am a Jedi, like my father before me. You killed me, well I'll kill you! Ha!-runs at Broly and cuts his head off- -sees Peragus and slices his head off-Just to let everyone know, I am now part of the force. So I WILL be back. And if Broly comes back, tell him that I never ever want to see him again!-runs off crying-**

Broly: (is killed but is brought back to life) Brolylover, wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill you. (runs up at Brolylover at full speed and grabs her) I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry. (kisses her passionlessly on the lips).

Brolylover: (returns the kiss with equal passion) I'm sorry for killing you. I should've known when you saw Goku that you would go into a fit of rage. I'm so sorry. (starts crying)

Broly: (wipes the tears from her eyes) It's ok. You did nothing wrong. I'm the one at fault. I'll never fight with him again. C'mon, lets go. We have some "catching up" to do.

Brolylover: Oh yes we do. (files off with Broly)

Dbz rox: (sweat drop) ok…. Well, that was romantic. Ok! On to the rest of the questions!!

**DBZROCKS10: ****Alright, here are a few questions.Broly: Have you ever met Turles before?If you were just a child and one person comes up and nurtures you for the rest of your life, would you stop being a bad guy?I am a huge fan of yours. Can I be your friend? Very BEST friend?**

Broly: (comes back) No. I have never met Turles before. For your second question, I really don't know, maybe. Ummm, I'm not really sure. (goes back to Brolylover).

**For Bardock:You rock, Bardock! Can I take some training lessons with you?Raditz and Kakarot loves you so much. Do you love them too?Does your wife looks like Raditz, but in a female version--Love this Q & A fanfic of yours!**

Bardock: Umm, ok sure. Yes, I love both my sons very much. My wife looks like Goku and Raditz put together. She's a very beautiful woman. I really miss her.

Dbz rox: (blushes) thanks!! Keep the reviews coming!

**Angel Sayian: Frieza: Why do you sound like a woman?**

Frieza: I DO NOT SOUND LIKE A WOMAN!! (forms a ki blast and throws it at a nearby rock).

Dbz rox: Yeah, you really do. (rolls eyes)

Frieza: What's that supposed to mean?!

Dbz rox: Nothing your brain can't figure out.

**Bardock: You're awesome! (chair falls back): Ouch. Exactly how long have you had that scar?**

Bardock: All my life. I was born with it.

Dbz rox: Ok people, last question.

**Narutofan96sasuke: Vegeta: would you kiss a girl?**

Vegeta: Ha! Like I have time to go around kissing girls! I already have a woman anyways! I don't want another one.

**Broly: Why did you kill you lover?**

Broly: (comes out of nowhere) I didn't mean to. I saw Kakarot and I went into a fit of rage. I wasn't thinking. (goes away again)

Dbz rox: I guess that wraps up Chapter 4. Until next time!!

Vegeta: If any of you review, I will kill you.

Dbz rox: (gets a rope and a chair and ties Vegeta to it)

Vegeta: What are you doing?!

Dbz rox: (gets a CD player) Oh nothing. (pushes play)

Vegeta: Oh God no! Anything but them!!

_I put my trust in you… Pushed as far as I can go… For all this…. There's only one thing you should know…._

Vegeta: AHHH!! I'm dying!! My ears are bleeding!! MAKE IT STOP!!

_I tried so hard and got so far. But in the end, it doesn't even matter…. I had to fall, to lose it all… but in the end… it doesn't even matter….._

Vegeta: Ok, ok! I won't be mean anymore!! Just make it stop!!

Dbz rox: Why? I love this song!! (starts dancing)

**End of chapter 4**

**So, how'd everybody like it? I'll try to get the other chapters up here as so as I can. Review please!!**

**Oh yeah, the song that I was torturing Vegeta with was "In the End" by Linkin Park. Review please!!**

**Vegeta: Turn that blasted song off now!!**

**Dbz rox: (song ends) Aw man, the song over! (Vegeta does happy dance) I guess I'll just have to start it over. (Numb comes on). On second thought, I'll listen to this instead!! (starts dancing)**

**Vegeta: (starts crying) Will this torture ever end?**

**Review!!**


	5. More DBZ torture and Vegeta torture

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I've been busy over the last few months and I've had barely any free time. So enjoy the update!!

Chapter 5

Vegeta: (is a sobbing mess) Please make it stop!!

Dbz rox: Fine! (Presses stop on the DVD player).

Vegeta: Thank God!

Goku: So, when are we going to answer some questions?

Dbz rox: Right now. Hey, everybody! We have some questions to answer!

(Every body flies over)

Dbz rox: (Looks around) Where are Frieza and Zarbon?

Vegeta: They went off somewhere. I don't know where they went.

Dbz rox: Well, we need to go find them so they can answer some of our reviewers' questions!

Broly: No problem. Zarbon's power level is unusually high and active right now so we won't have a problem finding them.

Goku: Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go get them!

Dbz rox: Right! (Everybody flies off).

Bardock: (after searching for hours) Hey! I think I found Zarbon's power level. Over here!

Dbz rox: It's about time! (Flies over to where Bardock is).

Goku: (looks at the bush in front of him) why are we at a bush?

Dbz rox: (throws her hands up in the air) how the heck am I suppose to know! Bardock's the one who sensed it!

Bardock: (scratches chin) well, this is where I sensed Zarbon's and now I can feel Frieza's power level.

Broly: but why are they behind a bush?

Dbz rox: (growls deep in her throat) I DON'T KNOW BUT I'M GOING TO FIND OUT! THEY'VE WASTED ENOUGH OF MY TIME ALREADY! (Forms ki blast and destroys the bush).

Goku: *****Whispers to Broly* I think she's Vegeta's twin.

Broly: *Nods*

(The smoke clears and a naked Zarbon and Frieza greet them).

Dbz rox: (has a look of horror and disgust written on her face)

Goku: Hey, guys! Whatssup? We've been looking all over for you. Umm, why are y'all behind a bush, naked, and on top of each other?

Broly: (slaps face) just when I thought you couldn't get any dumber. They're having sex you moron!

Goku: Ohhh, ok! Carry on, then! ^_^

Dbz rox: (has a look of pure murder on her face) if you don't want me to put you though the same torture I put Vegeta though then I suggest you GET OFF THE BLASTED GROUND AND COME AND ANSWER SOME OF OUR REVIEWERS' QUESTIONS!!

Broly: I think I just lost my hearing.

Goku: Man, she sounds a lot like Chi-chi when she's mad. Ha, she could even be Chi-chi's sister!

Dbz rox: (has the look of death on her face). What. Did. You. Say?

Goku: (craps himself) N-nothing.

Dbz rox: (smiles) good.

Frieza: I guess we have to continue this later.

Zarbon: I don't wanna!

Dbz rox: If you girls are finished now I would like to answer some of these questions and update this story before a mobbing crowd comes after us!

Zarbon: I am not a girl!

Vegeta: Could've fooled me.

Dbz rox: Ok now, lets answer some questions! Here's our first one!

**GokuAngelGirl: Bardock: Is it true that the red headband that you wear on your head is actually a bloody wristband from one of your dead comrades? **

Bardock: Yes it is true. I wear it with pride.

**Vegeta: Do you approve of Bra and Goten getting married?**

Vegeta: Absolutely not! I forbid my daughter to marry a low-class sayian!

Goku: I approve!

Vegeta: NO ONE'S ASKING YOU!

Goku: (has a sad look on his face).

Dbz rox: umm ok, next question!

**Barryc10: Frieza: you are a transexual. End of story. Goodbye, the end. Anyways, did you destroy the sayian home planet because you feared them, or did you have a childhood grudge against them?**

Frieza: I destroyed that monkey planet because I feared them. AND I'M NOT A TRANSEXUAL!

Vegeta: And you had a good reason to fear us! We're the most powerful beings in the universe!

Frieza: Whatever you stupid monkey!

**Cell: you know, if you adsorbed Vegeta, you would have been unbeatable. So why did you only adsorb the androids? **

Cell: Because I was programmed to.

**Goku: You are able to go all the way to SS3. So, scare the calories out of Frieza and Cell by doing so.**

Goku: Ok! (Turns SS3).

Frieza and Cell: (Mouths open with horror on their faces).

Goku: Haha! I couldn't even believe it myself the first time I did it.

Cell: His power is unreal.

Frieza: S-stupid monkey!

**Bardock: Very noble of you to take on Frieza by yourself. But if it were me, I'd have escaped. They didn't deserve such nobility from you. Why'd you do it?**

Bardock: I wanted to defend my people at all costs. I knew I probably wouldn't win, but I had to try.

Frieza: And you failed miserably!

Bardock: And you died at the hands of a monkey whose power level at birth was 1!

Frieza: (shuts up and glares.)

**Broly: While Goku had cried all the time, it was King Vegeta who ordered your murder. What do you think about that?**

Broly: I wanted to kill him and I felt betrayed a little.

Dbz rox: Aw King Vegeta was sure a jerk. Ok next question!

**DBZROCKS10:** **Vegeta: When your father, King Vegeta, died, while you're still called the "Prince of all Saiyans?" Shouldn't you be now called the "King of all Saiyans?" By the way, do you know you have an older brother named to be Kaddish?**

Vegeta: Yeah I guess I should be called the "King of all Saiyans!" Wait, I have a brother? And his name is KADDISH???? I DO NOT HAVE A BROTHER YOU LIAR! (Kills DBZROCKS10)

Dbz rox: Ok…. (Sweat drop).

**Broly: (Gives something to him) I found this while walking in the streets. It seems this is your pendant with your mother on it. I decided to give it back to you since this is rightfully yours.**

Broly: Oh thanks! (Takes the pendant.)

Dbz rox: Wow nice pendant!

Broly: Thanks. I've been looking for it for awhile.

**Bardock: Great! So your wife looks like Goku and Raditz combined? Bet she is really pretty. So um...what is my first lesson of training?**

Bardock: Your first lesson is to learn how to fly. That is what every warrior must know. First you must channel your ki and push it underneath you, then that's when you are lifted off of the ground.

**Goku: You are so cute! I'll invite you to dinner! Agree?**

Goku: YAY! Food!!

Vegeta: You're such an idiot. All you think about is food.

Goku: You're just jealous because you don't get any!

Vegeta: Shut up!!

Dbz rox: It's true Vegeta.

Vegeta: I said SHUT UP!!

Dbz rox: Want me to torture you again? No? Then shut up so we can answer our review's questions!

Vegeta: Humph.

**Raditz: Do you really hate Kakarot? Or are you just doing your part as an older brother, but you really cared about him in the beginning?**

Raditz: I never cared about that weakling sayian! He's a disgrace.

Vegeta: You're an even bigger one for losing to his infant son!

Raditz: (Gives Vegeta the birdie).

Vegeta: Why you little-.

Dbz rox: Hey, no name calling when answering questions!

Vegeta: But he started it!

Dbz rox: (Says in baby voice) Vegeta, would you like to sit in the kiddie corner?

Vegeta: (Looks at Dbz rox like she's on crack). What are you on?

Dbz rox: I'm on nothing but you're going to be on Snake Way if you don't shut up!

Dbz rox: Ok, next question! (Smiles happily).

Vegeta: (Thinks to self) yep she is definitely on something.

**Kid Goku 13: Hi! Alright, I have a question for Fasha this time.**

Fasha: Are you jealous that Bardock is taken? And also...do you like Tora? Just wondering.*high fives Fasha* Saiyan chicks rock.

Fasha: I'm not really into Bardock so I don't really care. Yes, I do like Tora. She's awesome.

**Xenonwing: Vegeta: Hey, 'Numb' is my favorite song! SO STOP FOOLING AROUND AND LISTEN TO IT, YOU WEAKLING PRINCE! Or do you want to be blasted by a Final Kamehameha? (Prepares a Final Kamehameha)**

Vegeta: (dies and is brought back to life). I HARE THAT PERSON AND I ESPECIALLY HATE THAT SONG!!

Dbz rox: (Whacks Vegeta with mallet) No dissing the greatest band ever.

Vegeta: More like the gayest band ever. The lead singer sounds like an emo on crack, whining about his life all the time.

Dbz rox: THAT'S IT! NO ONE DISSES CHESTER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!! (Creates a spirit bomb and throws it at Vegeta).

Vegeta: (Dies but is brought back to life and tied to a chair).

Dbz rox: (Smiles evilly) this will put you in your place. (Puts a CD in and presses play).

Vegeta: NOOOO!!! Not them! It's worse then Linkin Park! It's Dead by Sunrise!!

Dbz rox: (Smiles gleefully as Fire plays).

_No need to hear your voice,_

_Or see you're face,_

_To know that you're with me._

Vegeta: (sobbing) ok, I won't make fun of what's his face anymore! Just stop!!

Dbz rox: (completely ignoring Vegeta) next question please!

**Broly: You really suck, you know that? (Blasts away with a 'Rasengan' from Naruto)**

Broly: (dies but is brought back to life) Grrr!! I'm gonna murder that person!

**Raditz: Good! You resolved your evil ways!! Now, do the world a favor and shave off your hair.**

Raditz: WHAT??? Shave my gorgeous hair off? Never!

Dbz rox: Gorgeous? Looks like a porcupine nested in there.

Raditz: Shut up!!!

**Frieza: (Blasts with a 'Ten-thousand(10)x Final Rasengan-Masenko-Chidori-Kamehameha!!') HEY, WOMAN-VOICE! IF YOU EVER TRY TO INSULT A SAIYAN AGAIN, I'M GONNA MAKE SURE THAT YOU DIE, GET RIVIVED, DIE AGAIN, REVIVE AGAIN, AND DIE AGAIN, ALL THE TIMES A VERY PAINFUL DEATH!!**

Frieza: AHHHH!!! (dies but is brought back). I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! (kills xenonwing).

**Cell: You seriously need a girlfriend. Try Frieza's sister. Though I'm still not convinced that Frieza himself is a male?**

Cell: I don't want a girlfriend and Frieza is too ugly for me.

Frieza: FOR THE LAST TIME I AM A MAN!!!

Dbz rox: No one cares.

Frieza: Do you want to die?

Dbz rox: Do you want to go have a timeout session with Vegeta?

Frieza: (Shuts up).

**Goku: (Gives a million tons of meat) you're not so bad, so know that you're one of my favs. Keep up the saving universe work!! And please, stay in the orange gi.**

Goku: Thanks man! (Eats meat) and don't worry, I'll keep saving the world and someday switch back to my orange gi!

**Bardock: You are so much my favorite!! Question: Is Fasha your wife? P.S.: Raditz' power level was 1200, not 10.**

Bardock: No she is not my wife.

Dbz rox: By the way, thanks for the info!

**Gogeta: You seriously need anger management. By the way, what's up with the red hair color (SS4)? They don't look good on you. Gold would've been better.**

Gogeta: I happen to like red. Makes me look cooler.

Dbz rox: I thought it looks pretty cool too.

**Vegetto: In my timeline, I was stronger than Gogeta. But who's stronger in yours?**

Vegetto: I am.

Gogeta: Oh yeah. Wanna see about that?

Vegetto: Bring it on!

Dbz rox: Ok guys, stop it! I don't want a blood battle.

Gogeta and Vegetto: Fine!

Dbz rox: And now a question from Sayian Princess1992, formerly called Brolylover!

**Hi dbz rox! ^_^ Great chappy.  
Broly: Hi sweetie!*kisses on the cheek***

**Vegeta: Your a disgrace to the saiyan race. *** slaps Vegeta***

Vegeta: Grrr! (Tries to get free but is held tightly by the sayian proof ropes). Darn it!

**Goku: Just to let u know, I WAS a fan of yours UNTIL u killed my Brolycums on Movie 8. So now I hate you! *eyes turn yellow.* You will die! *gets out light saber and kills Goku* Anybody bring the bastard back, and I'll use this! *gets out mallot***

Dbz rox: (sweat drop) ok, that was…interesting.

Broly: (wraps his arms around sayianprincess1992).

**sayianprincess1992: Come on. Lets have some fun. If u know what I mean.*winks***

Broly: yeah! (Starts making out.)

Dbz rox: (has a disgusted look on her face) please don't.

**sakura45ino4: Goku: Did you bang Bulma in the shower and why did you strip Bulma as a kid also why did you marry chichi instead of Bulma?**

Goku: (Comes back to life) no I did not bang Bulma in the shower. If I did, I would've been dead a long time ago.

Vegeta: Damn straight.

Goku: The reason I striped Bulma as a kid is because I wanted to see if she was male or female and I married Chi-chi because her cooking is good!

Vegeta: I should've known.

**Bardock: What is your wife's name?**

Bardock: It's been so long since I saw her that I forgot.

**Fausha: Broly: YOU ROCK!!**

Broly: Wow thanks.

**  
Vegeta: In my alternate universe you are a total **.**

Vegeta: WHAT??? Stupid earthling.

**  
Bardock: HI!! YOU ARE THE BOMB!!**

Bardock: Thanks.

**  
Frieza: (Stares at him) You killed the sayian race including my mother and father. DIE!! (uses her ultimate move Hydra blast killing him instantly) That was for my family.**

Frieza: AHHH!!! Y DOES EVERYONE KILL ME??? (Dies)

**  
Goku: You are funny!!**

Goku: Geez thanks!!

**narutofan96sasuke: Vegeta: why did you leave when trunks was born?**

Vegeta: I left because they were a distraction and I needed to reach my goal of becoming the legendary super sayian.****

Ok dbz rox how do you make such good stories?

Dbz rox: I really don't know. I just like to write a lot.**  
Ok this is for Goku how was Goten born if you died?**

Goku: We had sex right before the Cell Games. Really good too!

Vegeta: Ok no one needs to hear about your sex life. I'm surprised you even know how to do it!

Goku: Hey I may be stupid but I know how to make women happy!

Broly: That may be the smartest thing I've ever heard you say. Ever.

**Jessa wheeler Princeton: ****I got some questions.**

1) Vegeta: Do you have an older half-brother named Kaddish and a little brother named Tarbel?

Vegeta: I do NOT have a brother!!****

2) Bulla: Do you train and go Super Saiyan?

Bulla: Nope I'm not interested in that kind of stuff. I'm more of a girly girl.****

3) Saiyans: How old can a Saiyan live?

Bardock: It really depends. If we eat right and fight then we can live a long time. ****

4) King Veldock (Vegeta): Why did you give up Vegeta? Don't you love your son?

King Vegeta: I do love my son but Frieza was gonna blow up the whole planet and I didn't want my son to die. That's why I handed him over to Frieza so that his life would be spared.****

5) Bulla: Where were you when your dad, brother, and everyone else were fighting the shadow dragons?

Bulla: I was somewhere safe, away from the fighting.****

6) Vegeta: What happen you your mom? Did Frieza or you dad kill her?

Vegeta: She died when she had me.****

7) Vegeta: How come you tail never grew back? In the manga you said it would.

Vegeta: It just never did. Any more questions? (Glares).

****

That's all I got right now. Please answer them.

**Millian: ****Wow, I love this Q & A  
Hey, Goku I always want to ask this, why you prefer to "sell" Bulma to old Kaio other than Videl or Lunch? **

Goku: Huh? I don't know what your talking about.**  
Oh, did you learn that pervert trick from your life as Roshi's student?**

Goku: Nah, Roshi never taught me any of those.****

And Vegeta, don't cheating on Bulma and go for Pan just because she's getting old okay.

Vegeta: What?? I would never do that!

**  
Oh, and you look good in that spandex, it really show your nice **...*wink***

*silently pinch Vegeta's ** and run for life*

Vegeta: STOP HARASSING ME!!!!

Dbz rox: Whew, finally done! Please review!

Vegeta: I swear to God if you review-

Dbz rox: (Pushes play on the CD player.)

_Give me your name,_

_Come walk with me girl._

_Nothing's that far, when you're near._

_So come even closer, (to me)._

_Something so easy, to do._

Vegeta: Oh my God this is the worst song ever!!

Dbz rox and Sayianprincess1992: (powers up to SSJ 4) You wanna say that again??

Vegeta: (Whimpers) no…

Dbz rox: Then SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO THE SONG!!!

Vegeta: I hate you.

Dbz rox: I love you too!

End of chapter 5

Finally it's done!! So sorry it took me so long to update! Plz review!!!


End file.
